In todays web conferencing systems, the experience that is provided to participants viewing a web conference remotely typically consists of a view of the presenter of the web conference in one window along with a separate view of the presentation in a different window. This view is different from the view of a participant who is actually attending the web conference. The natural experience of the participant who is attending the web conference live is that the video of the presenter and the presentation are part of the same experience. Trying to reproduce this immersive experience to a remote audience is still a challenge with today's technology. The goal is to provide the remote participant a similar experience that a participant attending the web conference in person would have.